


The Road Out Of Hell

by Rita (LFN_Archivist)



Category: La Femme Nikita
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 04 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFN_Archivist/pseuds/Rita
Summary: This story was originally posted to the LFN Storyboard Archives by Rita.





	The Road Out Of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternative version of BACK DOWN THE RABBIT HOLE. Both are post season four stories but this one is more HR and TR friendly. Hope you enjoy and feedback is welcome and appreciated.

Michael handed Nikita back the router, knowing she would use it 'for' him anyway, and walked out of the forest and away from the life he'd known for almost a third of his life.

Climbing onto the motorcycle he knew would be there, Michael sighed in relief and wiped the trickle of blood off his face with his glove, a half smile curving his lips. Mentally congratulating himself on his correct predictions of everyone's actions he sped off, already planning his next move, knowing that the proverbial light at the end of the tunnel was almost in sight.

********

Madeline awoke to semi-familiar surroundings, a bed in a white room. Disappointed, but not completely surprised that her plan seemingly failed, she sat up gracefully and studied her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was that she wasn't strapped in and the room wasn't bare. 'A buffered hostile' Madeline mused and, getting off the bed and sitting in the surprisingly comfortable chair near it, waited for her 'host' to enter, believing she was somewhere in the Center. Realizing that hypothesizing on where she went wrong and why she was still alive was futile until she had more details, Madeline sat demurely and patiently waited for the steel door to open.

Madeline did not have long to wait, but her visitor was not who she expected.

"Hello, Madeline." The older Englishwoman stated, walking inside the white room, carefully watching her former pupil for a reaction.

"Adrian." Madeline returned, surprise unwittingly flickering briefly in her eyes before she was able to shutter them.

"Follow me, please." Adrian instructed.

"Of course." Madeline replied, following the older woman out the door, refraining from asking any questions as she knew Adrian would explain herself only when she was ready and not a single moment before.

What she saw on the other side of the door once again was not what Madeline anticipated. Expecting to be in the bowels of the Center, Madeline was surprised (this time hiding it better) when she walked out into the hallway of what appeared to be a very lovely home.

Entering the formal living room, Adrian gestured for Madeline to sit. She watched with interest as Madeline chose the winged back chair rather than the more comfortable sofa, a tell-tale sign of her current mind-set. Seating herself regally on the sofa, Adrian picked up the still hot teapot sitting on the coffee table that was nestled between the sofa and the chair and poured them each a cup of tea. It was a not so subtle reminder of days gone by. After finishing their tea, Madeline, Adrian's best student got straight to the heart of the matter.

"Mr. Jones, I presume?" Madeline questioned the older woman.

"Very good, Madeline. You *were* my best student." Adrian confirmed.

"You taught me well."

"Yes. You were always ahead of the others, even Paul."

"Why?" Madeline asked after a moment of contemplative silence, the one word representing so much.

"It was time for a change. There is much we need to discuss before the end game is played out." Adrian returned, rising from the sofa and walking out the french doors, knowing Madeline would follow. "Let's take a walk, shall we? The gardens here are beautiful."

Madeline wasn't upset, but rather fascinated. She had known Mick could not be Mr. Jones, but Adrian *was* a surprise. Quite frankly, Madeline did not believe the older woman had enough allies to attain the position. As much as Madeline hated to be caught unawares, this scenario was too intriguing to snub.

"I suppose I should start at beginning." Adrian opened the conversation as the two women walked around the seemingly endless grounds.

"Paul's ascension to power?" Madeline prodded.

"Still as sharp as ever. Perhaps it should have been *you* who ascended then." Adrian speculated. "Yes, your so called coup was actually *my* final test for the real Mr. Jones' position."

"I don't understand." Madeline admitted.

"'Mr. Jones' was retiring and needed a replacement. In order to confirm his decision, I had to pass his test." Adrian paused. "He gave me a scenario and expected me to profile the outcome. It served two purposes. If successful, I would become the new head of Center *and* my 'disappearance' would not be questioned."

"The 'coup' was part of the profile." Madeline stated, realization dawning.

"Yes. You all acted as expected and I moved to Center."

"What about your attempt to regain Section One?" Madeline questioned.

"Actually, that was yours and Paul's test." Adrian replied, sitting on a nearby bench and gesturing for Madeline to do the same.

"Test?" Madeline echoed, sitting down and facing the older woman.

"Yes, my dear." Adrian replied. "You failed."

"Obviously." Madeline mused aloud, realizing had one of them passed they would have replaced Adrian as Mr. Jones. "When did you substitute yourself for a Doppelganger?"

"Right before my plans supposedly 'went to hell.' By the time Nikita climbed back into the car after the aborted Gemstone file delivery, the switch was made."

"So you knew all along."

"Of course, I planned it that way."

"May I ask how we failed?"

"You didn't cancel 'me,' but instead decided to experiment." Adrian paused. "For revenge, nothing else. That motive is unacceptable in this position. You also left the enemy alive, Madeline, something you should have known better." Adrian scolded.

"Yes." Madeline acknowledged. "It came back to haunt us when Michael took the opportunity to blackmail us."

"I'm pleased that you learned from your mistake, though." Adrian returned, referring to their recent 'disposal' of George.

"About that, I find it hard to believe you didn't discover his side deals before we did."

"I *did* know about it earlier." Adrian replied, not elaborating on the identity of the other person. "I wanted to see how long it took Section One to ferret it out and how you would deal with it."

"Did we at least pass *that* test?" Madeline inquired.

"Actually, you surpassed my projections." Adrian replied. "By several weeks, in fact."

"But..." Madeline prodded, knowing her former teacher well enough to ascertain from her tone and demeanor that there was one coming.

"But someone else in the organization *did* find out and bring me the evidence before Section even suspected George." Adrian replied (purposely omitting the person's name and position in the organization) with a little bit of melancholy, George was a good friend after all and a good man until the end, his personal vendetta costing him everything.

"I see. I don't suppose you're willing to elaborate on the identity of your wunderkind?" Madeline inquired, already debating with herself on who it could be, knowing she probably wouldn't get an answer, but curious nonetheless.

"Not yet. You're not ready for it yet." Adrian hedged then deliberately changed the subject. "I must say, I was quite impressed with your recent performance. Quite a convincing suicide."

"Not convincing enough." Madeline countered, referring to the fact that she was not investigating from the 'outside' as she and Paul had planned.

"Nikita and Mick were convinced. I just knew you better, my dear." Adrian explained. "Nice touch, by the way, Paul slipping you the antidote with his kiss."

"The contingency had been in place for quite some time, actually."

"When did you begin to suspect Mick was a decoy?"

"When Nikita sat in on the evaluation. According to longstanding intel, Mr. Jones would have done it on his own. Of course, Nikita evaluating solo sealed it."

"A miscalculation on my part. I should have insisted he evaluate key personnel alone." Adrian conceded. "When are you due to contact Paul?"

"Forty eight hours after my death." Madeline replied, seeing no reason to lie. Adrian had all the cards. The older woman was in charge and answered to no one. If she had wanted Madeline dead, they wouldn't be having this conversation. Besides, Madeline had wanted to get to the bottom of things, and this was surely the most direct way to do so.

"That soon? That only leaves us a day then." Adrian replied, confirming for Madeline how long she had been here.

"Where are we?" Madeline asked.

"My private sanctuary." Adrian replied. "Of course the new 'Mr. Jones' will choose their own and this place will be sold."

"I see." Madeline returned, noting Adrian's purposeful non gender specific reply. "Will I meet the new 'Mr. Jones?'"

"That's entirely up to them, my dear."

"Why am I here then?" Madeline inquired, her curiosity getting the better of her, despite her vow to remain patient.

"Before I retire, I want you to understand why your and Paul's immediate futures are not what you expected."

"Compassion, or lack thereof?"

"Only partially." Adrian contradicted. "You've both served the organization well throughout the years. My *main* problem is that you lost sight of the enemy."

"You're referring to Nikita?" Madeline inquired without any venom, admiring Adrian's infiltration.

"Yes. But not in the way you think." Adrian sighed. "I did not disagree with keeping her and Michael apart and off balance. Sacrifices only increase the higher up you are, as you well know. It also made them both better individual operatives, having to raise their numbers so you'd eventually relent."

"So where did we go wrong?"

"Reprogramming. You destroyed the essence of what made Nikita as good as she was and Michael's numbers dropped as well. It was actually quite fortunate for *everyone* that Michael was able to fix that mistake."

"With your help." Madeline prompted.

"Yes, with the information gleaned from my double, we were able to come up with an 'antidote.'"

"Was that all that you felt was wrong?"

"No. That error in judgment was really just the beginning."

"How so?"

"You and Paul lost focus. The constant infighting and insecurity distracted you."

"Our numbers were consistent throughout that time." Madeline pointed out.

"I wasn't referring to POS numbers, my dear." Adrian contradicted. "If you had remained focused on the enemy, rather than internal struggles, Red Cell would, for one, no longer exist."

"Unlikely, given their successes over the last decade."

"I disagree. In fact, your recent 'capture' of their tactician Starnes, proved my point."

"We got the job done, Red Cell's base of operations was destroyed, the Director canceled."

"Yet, Red Cell managed to survive. Well enough, in fact to aid the treasonous escape of two operatives, one of whom was level five."

"Had Nikita been on her own, without Center's help, she would not have made it." Madeline stated confidently.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Madeline, but Nikita *was* on her own in her escape. But regardless, if Paul hadn't been too busy trying to make sure you were caught in the explosion and you hadn't been too busy ascertaining his profile and motives *and* trying to stay alive, Section One could have ensured Red Cell's permanent destruction."

"What makes you so sure Paul and I were at odds?"

"Oh, come now, my dear. Surely you must realize that nothing in Section happens that I don't know about." Adrian replied, slightly exasperated, but unwilling to show it. "The bottom line is that if you hadn't been so busy back stabbing each other, you could have gleaned much more information and had much better results."

"Perhaps." Was all Madeline would concede.

"I'm actually surprised you forgave and forgot so easily Madeline. Only to go through similar circumstances when the wayward operatives disappeared." Adrian paused, looking over Madeline's shoulder and seeing one of her operatives motioning that business called. "We'll have to continue this discussion a bit later, I'm afraid." Adrian ended the conversation.

With that the two women made their way back to Adrian's chateau and Madeline a look at the operative waiting for them at the door and received yet another surprise.

"Madeline." The former Section operative greeted as the two women neared the chateau.

"Davenport." Madeline returned, quickly masking her surprise as she followed Adrian inside.

"Mr. Davenport will show you to your room while I attend to some business." Adrian stated distractedly, already studying the pda Davenport had handed her on her way to the command center in another part of her home.

"I think I remember the way." Madeline tried using Adrian's preoccupation to do a little reconnaissance by strolling through the chateau on her own.

"It's not the same room. Adrian thought you'd be more comfortable elsewhere. Please, follow me." Davenport replied, in a courteous manner but one that nevertheless indicated that he no longer answered to Madeline.

"Of course." Madeline replied, following Davenport up the stairs and into a bedroom fit for a five star hotel.

"Please feel free to enjoy all the amenities. You'll be called for lunch as soon as Adrian concludes her affairs." Davenport told Madeline and pointed to the in-house phone on the night stand, before closing and locking the door behind him.

Looking around Madeline took in the understated elegance of the room and its adjoining bathroom. Knowing that although they weren't visible there surely were cameras and listening devices hidden, she forcefully emulated an unconcerned façade and proceeded to surreptitiously investigate her surroundings.

Entering the bathroom a few minutes later, Madeline was surprised to see an assortment of toiletries, the brands those she herself preferred. Further investigation revealed clothes in the dresser drawer that fit her usual style. Realizing that her 'abduction' had been planned far ahead, Madeline proceeded to take advantage of the amenities.

Feeling much refreshed after a shower and change of clothes, Madeline put on fresh makeup and then proceeded to choose a book from the rack in one corner of the room. Smiling at the selection she was sure Adrian was responsible for, Madeline chose a novel she hadn't read yet and sat on the chaise by the window that overlooked the gardens and read while waiting for her summons.

********

One hour later, picking up the ringing in-house phone, Madeline listened as Davenport announced he would be there to escort her to the dining room for a late lunch in 10 minutes. Looking at herself once more in the bathroom mirror, Madeline smoothed her outfit and refreshed her makeup, showing any would be observer nonchalance and no fear of her situation.

Arriving at a modest, casual dining room, as elegant as the rest of the chateau (at least what she'd seen of it), Madeline sat across from Adrian. Noticing the light lunch of hors d'oeuvres and finger sandwiches already spread out on the small table, she waited for her hostess to speak.

"I hope you don't mind the rather informal setting, I prefer the formal dining room for larger affairs."

"Not at all, this is lovely." Madeline replied.

"Good."

"Problems solved?" Madeline inquired, referring to Adrian's unexpected 'business.'

"Not problem, but rather opportunity. But yes, it's been resolved." Adrian replied cryptically. "I'm sure you must be hungry, we'll talk after lunch. There should be no more interruptions." Adrian added, delicately picking and placing a sandwich on her plate, waiting for Madeline to follow her lead.

Curious as to who else Adrian had working for her in Section One, Madeline reigned in any questions, knowing they wouldn't be answered until tea was served. Realizing that this perhaps was her last supper, she sat forward and enjoyed the meal.

Neither woman spoke for the next half hour, quietly enjoying the delicious meal. Adrian always surrounded herself by the best and her kitchen staff was no different. Once the dishes were cleared and the tea served, both women sat back. While she was at a disadvantage, Madeline, with years of learning and experience, betrayed none of the trepidation she was feeling at the upcoming conversation.

"Well." Adrian began, once both women finished their tea, "Let's get back to business, shall we?"

Knowing her former student was awaiting 'sentencing,' Adrian took pity and quickly put to rest the younger woman's fears.

"I am not going to cancel you." Adrian paused then added to forestall Madeline's inquiry. "Or demote you."

"Then why the charade with Mick?"

"Part of the profile." Adrian returned, not specifying *whose* profile. "The truth of the matter, my dear, is that I had high hopes for you. I still do."

"I find that rather difficult to believe, considering our recent past."

"While I may not have agreed with all your methods, and the fact remains that Section One has been on a down slide in the last year, I believe you and Section are still salvageable."

"I'm curious." Madeline interrupted, genuinely puzzled. "Why now? And why bother at all? I'm sure you there are personnel you have more trust and faith in?"

"You were my best student, Madeline. You can still go further. You will never lead Center, but that doesn't mean you have to stay in the Sections either. You always had as much, perhaps even more, potential than Paul."

"Had?"

"Part of the blame lies with me. I let things get out of hand." Adrian paused, reflecting on the events that had brought them here. "You and Paul became too ruthless and I allowed it. At first it was necessary. Then, I foolishly believed that George would be able to control the two of you. When he couldn't control you he betrayed everything to eliminate you."

"So why *didn't* you intervene earlier?"

"By the time George's treason came to light, it was too late."

"So, how did you find out about George?" Madeline tried again.

"As I said, I didn't. Someone else did." Adrian replied, not identifying the person responsible for discovering George's betrayal. "By then, I already more or less knew who my successor would be. Later occurrences confirmed the choice."

"So who *is* your successor? Nikita?" Madeline inquired.

"She is quite formidable, isn't she?" Adrian hedged. "The credit of her recruitment actually goes to Mick. I didn't think she was up to the task, but subsequent events convinced me otherwise."

"What events?" Madeline asked curiously, realizing she wasn't going to get an answer to her original question just yet.

"Her 'betrayal' of me. That was actually her final test before I stepped up her role. It proved to me that she still believed in Section's goals, at least somewhat."

"Yet she is not replacing you, is she?"

"No, the very reason we recruited her is the same reason she cannot advance that far."

"I don't understand."

"Her contempt for the organization is what enabled her to work so well for me. By the same token, that same contempt would not allow her to run it effectively. Nikita's place is in Section One, with Paul." Adrian continued, implying that Nikita would be taking over Madeline's job.

"And my place?" Madeline inquired, no longer worried about cancelation, knowing she'd have been dead by now if that's what Adrian had wanted.

"You'll be second at Oversight."

"Oversight?" Madeline echoed. "I didn't realize there was a second in Oversight."

"There hasn't been until now." Adrian confirmed. "My successor feels it's become a necessity, especially given the relative inexperience of George's replacement."

"Are you going to share the identity of your successor?" Madeline asked, omitting the question of George's replacement, knowing that would certainly be revealed to her given that they'd be working together closely.

"Perhaps." Adrian lied. "But we have other matters to discuss first. Is there anything, within reason, that you'd like to know?"

"How long has Mick been working for you?" Madeline asked, sure that it could not have been as far back as Benko.

"Since just before he moved in next door to Nikita." Adrian replied. "Your moving him to keep an eye on Nikita was quite fortuitous for me, 'Carla' was needed elsewhere at the time."

"Is Nikita aware of the real personnel alignment?"

"No. Nikita believes, as she had been told under a year ago, that Mick is the head of Center. As far as Nikita is concerned, I am an amnesiac quietly living out my years away from all of this."

"I thought she had been working for you longer."

"She has, but there was no need to divulge the identity of her 'superior' until then."

"After the Gelman process was cleansed from her system." Madeline concluded.

"Yes." Adrian confirmed.

"Why didn't you intervene in our reprogramming plans?" Madeline asked, genuinely curious as to why Adrian would allow her own operative to undergo such an 'experiment.'

"Faulty intel." Adrian sighed. "I was under the impression you would not attempt anything until the team debriefed. That was the original plan, was it not?"

"Yes." Madeline confirmed. "But Paul decided against it at the last minute."

"I thought so. My fault for not planning better."

"What *was* your plan?"

"Nikita would have been isolated upon her return and replaced by a double for the procedure."

"And later?" Madeline inquired.

"I knew Michael would find a way." Adrian replied. "Not quite in the manner I expected, or would have wanted, but he did succeed."

"Where did he go wrong?"

"You all 'went wrong' my dear. Too many resources wasted, missions dangerously downgraded." Adrian replied. "As I said earlier, the entire affair was a fiasco."

"Nikita replaces me. Who replaces Michael, or were his actions part of the profile?" Madeline asked the next personnel question foremost in her mind, moving away from a subject she did not want to rehash again.

"Yes, unfortunately, Michael *does* have to be replaced." Adrian sighed sadly.

"So Nikita's final test was ordering Michael's cancellation." Madeline concluded.

"Yes." Adrian confirmed.

"Why?"

"Michael could not survive in Section anymore." Adrian refrained from sighing again. "Your and Paul's actions significantly contributed to the problem."

"All our decisions are for the greater good of the Section and we *all* have to sacrifice. Sometimes Paul and I have to make difficult management decisions for that greater good." Madeline began defending herself.

"Please, Madeline." Adrian interrupted. "Michael was an excellent operative with one weakness. Everyone has a weakness, you and Paul included."

"True." Madeline conceded. "But in order for Michael to have one day run Section more effectively, his weakness had to be eliminated."

"Like yours was? Or Paul's perhaps?" Adrian contradicted.

"Our weaknesses did not lead to mutiny."

"Still trying to convince yourself Nikita and Michael's relationship was a cover for profiling insurrection?" Adrian asked almost scornfully.

"In hindsight, Paul and I realized we were mistaken." Madeline reluctantly admitted.

"And by then it was too late. You let a golden opportunity slip away. Instead of continuing to exploit your best operative's weakness you pushed too far and now there's a mess to clean up."

"If we were in the wrong, why order Michael's cancellation?"

"The situation deteriorated beyond salvageability." Adrian replied. "Michael's actions necessitated public punishment."

"Even if he was in the right?"

"While Michael may have been provoked by your actions, outright insubordination cannot be tolerated. Had Michael not been publicly canceled, the precedent would have been too damaging."

"I see." Madeline replied, not without some regret at her actions which led to the loss of an excellent operative.

"I'm counting on you to learn from this and not repeat the same mistake at Oversight." Adrian continued. "Exploiting weaknesses is not very effective if you damage the one you're trying to control."

"Of course." Madeline replied, absorbing the criticism and moving on. "Will Mick remain at Center once you've left?"

"Yes." Adrian smiled, knowing why Madeline was asking. "He will continue to oversee day to day operations."

"He doesn't mind that someone else is being promoted over him?" Madeline prodded.

"Mick knew from the onset what his position would be." Adrian replied, defusing Madeline's plotting before it went any further.

"I find it hard to believe that you gave an informant so much responsibility in so little time."

"Mick was an agent for MI6. His latest assignment had been Benko. When Section One became involved, I ordered MI6 to let things play out. After Benko's capture I recruited Mick to keep an eye on Section."

"And Jones?"

"Mick was highly intelligent and had a very impressive record in MI6. He took to Center quite admirably and was gradually promoted." Adrian summarized Mick's ascent to power.

"What about you, why come out of the shadows? Why not just let your successor take over with no one the wiser?" Madeline inquired.

"I needed 'Mr. Jones' because I had too much of a public life. Too many civilians knew me and I felt that would be detrimental to my leadership." Adrian replied. "I wanted a clean slate."

"So you were only known to Mick and George." Madeline surmised.

"Yes." Adrian confirmed. "But my chosen successor has decided to change that policy. In fact your new boss has already met Center's new leader and you and a few other key personnel will too."

Before Madeline could ask the obvious questions, Davenport appeared in the archway, drawing Adrian's attention.

"He's in the other room." Davenport announced upon Adrian's acknowledgment of his presence.

"Excellent timing." Adrian responded rising and motioning for Madeline to do the same. "Come my, dear, we'll be more comfortable in the living room."

"Who's here?" Madeline asked curiously.

"George's replacement. Since our timetable has shrunk a bit, it's better you meet now and acclimate yourself to the new hierarchy."

As they entered the living room Madeline's eyes immediately landed on the figure sitting comfortably in one of the two plush chairs. Madeline could not hide her shock and before she could stop the words, they came tumbling out. "But you were canceled almost three years ago."

"All part of the profile." The new head of Oversight replied with a smile in heavily accented English.

"It's alright, Egram. I'll explain." Adrian interjected, motioning Madeline to sit on the other chair while she herself took the couch.

"Although I was initially against Egram's recruitment, you and Paul convinced me to give you the go ahead. Against my early projections, Egram's undercover work during the Cold War was exceptional. When I was firmly ensconced in Center I decided to approach him and Egram has made an excellent triple agent since."

"What purpose did shooting Paul serve?" A confused Madeline interrupted.

"A test." Adrian returned. "I wanted to see how loyal the operatives were to Paul. Kronen was in and out of abeyance anyway. He was promised that in exchange for his participation, his entire family would be very well taken care of and Kronen agreed."

"Unfortunately, Kronen's shooting skills were sub par. The wounds were supposed to be debilitating, not life threatening." Petrosian added, making sure Madeline understood that he had never had any ill will towards her and Operations, was merely following orders. "If Walter had not saved me the trouble, I would have had him canceled immediately for incompetence."

"Yes, Kronen was a disappointment, but things turned out in spite of his ineptitude." Adrian confirmed. "Appointing Nikita as his second in command was actually Egram's idea. She had just been recruited and was told that if she did as Center bade, she and her friends would have a bright future in Section."

"It was interesting to see how both she and those around her handled Nikita's newfound power." Petrosian added.

"Fortunately for you and Paul, your operatives were still loyal." Adrian continued after Petrosian had made his point.

"When did you start to believe that the loyalty was waning?" Madeline asked, guessing the direction in which the conversation was heading.

"Actually, my dear, you and Paul did yourselves in." Adrian replied, silently instructing Petrosian to let her take over the conversation.

"When?"

"Paul profiled a mission against Red Cell and you supported it."

"Philo?" Madeline inquired.

"Yes." Adrian confirmed. "The results of that mission were very interesting on several fronts. I was particularly intrigued at how easily the operatives turned or were led against both you and Paul."

"That was part of the profile."

"That's the most interesting part. Your own mission, while outwardly successful, brought to the surface a glaring weakness. I finally understood George's misgivings about your leadership. Respect had waned and fear was becoming the only motivator."

"Fear is a necessary tool." Madeline defended.

"Yes it is, but it cannot be the only tool." Adrian argued. "Fear can be overcome. If there is nothing else to anchor an operative, the consequences can be dire, or have you forgotten your own motivation for 'taking over' Section?"

"Perhaps we underestimated several operatives' influence." Madeline reluctantly conceded.

"Your real crime however, was not realizing and correcting the problem. In fact, you compounded it." Adrian continued the lecture. "You took your *best* operative - Paul's chosen successor and your cohort in the mission, and made his life miserable. What kind of message did that send to the rest of your personnel?"

"I thought you said sacrifices were necessary." Madeline pointed out.

"Yes." Adrian returned, having discussed the length of Madeline's stay with her successor earlier. "But not for public consumption."

"I think we've accomplished what we needed." Adrian turned to Petrosian after a few moments of silence in which Madeline visibly contemplated her past, present and future. "Egram will take you to Center where Paul and Nikita will be waiting."

"We will discuss the specifics of your new position on the way." Egram supplied. "And of course I'll answer any questions I can."

"That's all?" Madeline asked, surprised that the discussion was over so soon, especially in light of Adrian's earlier implying that she'd be here longer.

"It's enough." Adrian returned. "You've been made aware of your major weaknesses and are expected to correct them. Egram has more to discuss with you. My job, however is finished."

"Expected by whom?"

"Mr. Jones is, as we speak, briefing Paul and Nikita on the new personnel configuration as well as my past role. Once you rendezvous, the three of you will be taken to an alternate, more private office to meet with my successor. Egram will handle Section One, as well as of course, Oversight in the interim."

"Why is your successor breaking protocol by showing themselves?" Madeline asked curiously.

"I chose secrecy for myself, it was not a requirement. I was too much of a public figure and did not want the complication." Adrian replied. "My chosen 'heir' does not feel the same. You'll find out why shortly."

"This is goodbye then?" Madeline refrained from asking her successor's identity again, knowing Adrian would not answer her anyway.

"Yes. The official change of command has already occurred. I *asked* for this meeting. Nothing discussed here is a secret, feel free to share any of the information imparted on you with Paul and Nikita." Adrian answered then fired a parting warning. "Don't disappoint, Madeline. If you see me again it will *not* be to your benefit.

********

Several hours later, still recovering from Mr. Jones briefing, the trio of Madeline, Operations and Nikita disembarked from the private airplane after a half an hour flight. At the bottom of the stairs they were met by former Section operative and current bodyguard to Center's new leader, Chris Davenport. None of them were surprised to see him alive as Madeline had already shared the news of his continued existence. Once the trio were seated in the back seat of the armored limousine, Davenport climbed into the front passenger seat, confirmed that the privacy wall was up and called his boss.

"We're on our way." He spoke into the phone, then hung up and sat back for the short journey to headquarters. He smiled to himself at the thoughts he knew must be swirling in his passengers' minds after their 'meeting' with Jones. His new boss had wanted to make sure their surprise at their new leader's identity would be total and had enlisted Jones to aid in that task. The reactions would show much about each of the three. There would even be surveillance for later viewing to judge the state of mind of all three. From what he'd seen, Davenport knew his boss had been successful.

The three passengers in the back were numbed by the speed with which events had unfolded over the last seventy two hours or so. None had gotten much sleep, albeit for different reasons.

********

Operations, or Paul Wolfe as he was now called by his seatmates, sat back watching the passing scenery, not really registering it as his mind was elsewhere. He knew Madeline well enough to know that she was quietly reflecting just as he was. Normally, they would be discussing the situation, but 'normally' they were alone.

Glancing momentarily across the aisle, he noticed the other passenger on their trip to see the new voice behind the wizard also staring out the window. Paul was still having a hard time getting used to Nikita addressing him by his given name, let alone her being his second. Of all the possible scenarios he'd envisioned for himself, this was not one of them. While Paul knew that the choice of second in command would not always be his, he'd never once thought Nikita would be chosen for him.

Paul understood that he had to accept the new 'personnel configuration' (as Mr. Jones had put it). As much as he was loathe to admit it, he had to admire Nikita's skills. She had fooled everyone, even those who should have known better. But Paul had no one to blame but himself. Had he stood by his decision four years ago and not allowed Michael to sway his opinion, they wouldn't be here today. But then again, if it hadn't been Nikita, Adrian and Mr. Jones would have found someone else. No, Nikita was just an operative, his real failing had been underestimating the 'powers that be.'

Remembering Michael quickly sent Paul's thoughts on a different path. Nikita had, it seemed, indeed fooled *everyone.* He supposed he should have been glad that Nikita had 'gotten rid' of the competition. Michael had been in line for the Perch, was ready for it even now. Theoretically, Paul should have been glad - had Michael 'survived,' he'd be out of a job. For some reason, though, Paul couldn't be glad.

For ten years, Paul had groomed the younger man. He had put Michael through paces he'd never dream of putting anyone else through, all to prepare him for his future. Michael had come through it all, even in those rare instances when Paul didn't want him to, stronger than he had been before. Paul had never imagined that Nikita would be the level five operative's downfall. But then again, weaknesses were never tolerated for long in any of the Center's branches.

Stifling a sigh, Paul tried to shy away from this path, only to be led down another one he didn't particularly relish - his new boss. Granted, it had been decided that Oversight was not going to be his, at least not for another seven years. But Petrosian? Paul guessed he should have known better, both about Petrosian and Nikita. Things were never as they seemed, hadn't he been drilling that into his operatives for the last twenty years?

Before his thoughts could go elsewhere, the limousine came to a stop and Paul prepared himself to once again face the unknown. Glancing at his two companions, he noticed them do the same.

********

Of the three, Madeline had had the most time to assimilate all that they had been told. She was, after all, the first to know. While Paul had been surprised that Madeline had spoken in front of Nikita, that she had in fact shared *all* her newfound information in the presence of the younger woman, he had not commented on it. Madeline was glad Paul still trusted her to do what best for them and by extension Section, and now Oversight as well.

Staring at the passing scenery from her vantage point in the back of the limousine, next to Paul, Madeline returned to her earlier musings. On her way to the meeting at Center Madeline had decided that it was in everyone's best interest to show a united front, therefore the sharing of the intel with Nikita. She may have still had her doubts about the new personnel alignment but Madeline was smart enough and more importantly, experienced enough, to know that her opinion best be kept to herself.

Madeline may not have been aware of who Adrian's replacement would be, but she knew that they *all* needed to show that they were willing and able to work together for the good of the Agency. The infighting had to stop, or they would undoubtedly be replaced by leaders who 'could get along.' They didn't have to like each other, but they couldn't try to keep undermining, let alone killing, each other. To that end, the more they seemed to accept Nikita's (and their own) position, the less time they would have to spend underneath a microscope.

Mr. Jones had more than hinted he wanted results as much as harmony from the new regime. Madeline already had a plan to give Mr. Jones what he wanted, or at least the appearance of it. Her plan? Destroy Red Cell, once and for all. It would make everyone happy and be a huge feather in their caps. She was sure Petrosian would approve her profile once she firmed it up, after all, what would look better for him as his first successful task than finally getting rid of Red Cell?

Yes, Madeline smiled inwardly, her plan was perfect. Every one of them would contribute, Nikita included. Petrosian would be forced to move quickly, before Red Cell found out about Nikita's real reason for escape. For now, they believed her to still be on the run. With some help from abeyance operatives, they'd make it look like Section was chasing Nikita after cancelling Michael. Taking Nikita's recently proven acting skills together with the added incentive of showing her worth, she would no doubt quickly convince Red Cell she wanted to permanently switch sides, if only to stay alive. The news of Michael's death on an abeyance mission would strengthen the plausibility of the scenario. Madeline would even make sure Nikita brought valuable (but outdated) intel with her to further convince the target of Nikita's sincerity.

Madeline had it all mapped out, down to the results. Nikita would feel like part of the 'team,' Petrosian would take all the credit and Paul and herself would be commended for quickly accepting and adapting to the new hierarchy. Now all they needed to do was to get through this meeting with the new head honcho without any 'skirmishes' and they would be fine.

Her last thought before the car pulled to a stop was that it was too bad Michael and Walter weren't around anymore. As much 'trouble' as they had been, both had also been the best at what they did. But then again, she remembered one of Adrian's first lessons - everyone was replaceable.

********

The youngest member of the trio sat on the side seat of the limousine, subconsciously still separating herself from Paul and Madeline. While the playing field may have been more level they were still her superiors.

Nikita sat staring straight ahead barely noticing the view in the side window, unable to think ahead to the meeting. She'd kept herself as busy as she could, going without sleep for as long as possible, since Michael's abeyance mission. Nikita had had a total of, maybe, six hours of sleep in the last three days, and those only after exhaustion had set in and there was no danger of dreams or nightmares. As busy as she had managed to keep herself, one question kept intruding. Why?

Why did she do it? Why did she agree to work for Center and betray the few friends she had? Nikita knew from the start that no matter what happened, she'd inevitably have to 'turn' on her friends. As murky as the answer was now, it seemed crystal clear when the deal was offered.

Center had recruited Nikita while she was on downtime recovering from the Jurgen 'fiasco.' They'd recruited her in her weakest moment. Nikita had been angry then, angry with Operations and Madeline for driving an honorable man to suicide, with Section and the world in general, but mostly she was angry with Michael. Angry that she'd been manipulated and 'abandoned' by him again. Nikita had convinced herself Michael had 'saved' her from the suicide mission purely out of guilt and then six months later used her vulnerability to bring her back inside as his personal punching bag.

It was easy to accept the offer then, after yet another manipulation that cost an 'innocent' life. All she was asked to do was watch and listen, become one of their many eyes and ears. It seemed simple enough - keep an eye on the 'higher ups' in Section, evaluate them over a three or four year period. The only catch was that, like in the fictitious 'Mission Impossible,' she'd be disavowed if caught (or killed) - in other words, she was on her own without Center as a safety net. If she survived until the end of her 'mission' great, if not, well, Center had other resources.

Nikita had found out the hard way what that meant. Regardless of her role with Center, she was still at Section's mercy. Nikita knew she had to 'stay in character.' A deviation from the personality she had shown since her recruitment would bring on too much suspicion, so she used the only leverage she had - Michael. It was easy, at first, to convince herself that she wasn't doing anything wrong. Her mentor had used and abused her feelings for him ever since her recruitment. All Nikita was doing was returning the favor.

Nikita wasn't sure when things changed. After the Armel mission and Michael's hedging (again), Nikita was able to strengthen her resolve. That resolve lasted only until the ill-fated mission against Adrian came along. Twice, Michael had offered to let her go, again risking his own cancellation, this time assuredly so. By then she knew him well enough to know there was nothing selfish in those actions. If that wasn't proof enough, his actions in the middle of Section when they thought her cancelation orders were imminent certainly were.

Nikita had naively believed that Center, despite earlier warnings, would 'help her out' then, but she was wrong. It was Michael, Walter and Birkoff that had kept her alive. Since then her feelings for her only real friends grew, for Michael especially. As much as she wanted to hate Michael after finding out about Adam and Elena, she couldn't. How could she condemn him for living a lie when she was doing the same? At least Michael had been under orders, blackmailed into it in order to be allowed to maintain his real marriage to Simone. Nikita had volunteered.

Nikita had continued to 'stay' with Michael even after doing so endangered them both. She had decided she'd rather have a short life (with Michael) than a longer one without him. That all changed when Operations and Madeline decided to brainwash her. After Nikita, again thanks to Michael, Walter and Birkoff only, came out of the Gelman process, it started dawning on her what would happen if they continued to stay together.

Finding out that 'lowlife' informant Mick Schtoppel was actually Mr. Jones forced Nikita to continue to rethink her situation. Mick was genial, Jones was not. He'd 'revealed' himself after Section's standoff with George. Jones had explained he was stepping up her role and she should be prepared to put Section One on trial, this time 'for real' within a year, possibly less. Nikita knew that if she had any hope of saving her friends from Center's purging of Section, she had to distance herself from them. Nikita knew Jones would not look favorably upon insubordination, regardless of the reason(s) behind it. She could imagine hearing him now, denying her protestations, saying she wasn't objective enough to evaluate her friends.

Try as she might, Nikita couldn't give up her friends. Birkoff's death, rather than serve as a deterrent brought her closer to Michael and Walter. It was Michael though, who had brought her back to 'reality' when he rescued her from the basement of a madman. After her rescue and subsequent downtime, Nikita had finally faced what she was afraid of. She was going to get the only two people left that she cared about killed. They'd both broken protocol too many times (mostly for her) for it to go unpunished.

Nikita had to put her 'revelation' on hold while she was sent into the mental institution. Before she had a chance to recover from that sufficiently, Jones began the endgame and she was stuck behind a rock and a hard place. Nikita then did the only thing she could. She got Walter out of the line of fire by 'demoting' him. Michael, the stubborn, honorable fool, was more difficult. Nikita had tried to give him an out, but he didn't take it, gave her no choice but to order his cancellation. At first Nikita thought he asked for an abeyance mission in order to get himself out. But when he refused Walter's help, Nikita knew what she had to do. Wherever he was now Nikita hoped that he moved on and was able to lead some kind of normal life. If he managed that, then Nikita would at least be able to live with her actions.

As the vehicle came to a stop, Nikita, like her two superiors, smoothed her features into a bland expression, not even her eyes giving anything away.

********

As Davenport came around to open the door for his passengers, he grinned, flashing back to the last guest driven here, Petrosian, and his stunned expression after the new boss greeted him with, "I trust that my early 'incompetence' will not affect our future working relationship."

********

After seating their guests in the three chairs arranged in a semicircle around the glass table on the patio, Davenport surreptitiously glanced at the hidden surveillance cameras surrounding the patio and asked if he could get anyone a drink. After receiving three very polite refusals, Davenport explained that their host would be out momentarily and left to get his boss.

Arriving at the newly furnished office, Davenport nodded at the two guards, one on either side of the closed door. He waited for his boss to emerge, knowing he was aware of their guests via the cameras. After confirming the cameras were recording this upcoming meeting for further future observation, something he had learned from Madeline, Michael strode out, using his left hand to button his customary black suit jacket. Davenport noted that though the jacket was black, the shirt underneath was a different color. 'Gray, huh?' Davenport mused to himself. 'It's a start.'

"Come." Michael motioned to Davenport, knowing via surveillance that his guests were waiting impatiently. They may have appeared calm and almost bored on the outside, but Michael knew them well enough to know they were nervous, and rightly so. Davenport walked ahead, shielding his boss from view until the very last moment.

Before stepping into his guests' line of sight, Michael put on his sunglasses, gaining another advantage over his subordinates as he'd be able to see into them without them seeing into him. Watching his guests' reactions without betraying his own, Michael noted with satisfaction that he had correctly predicted that his appearance would be too great a shock for any of them to mask.

********

When Adrian had 'contacted' Michael he wasn't as surprised as he should have been, once more confirming for Adrian that she had made the right choice.

Adrian had known for a few years now that Paul Wolfe was not the man for Center. Oversight perhaps one day, but never Center. She had had similar feelings about Michael Samuelle. Over the last few years, though, her opinion of Michael had changed. Of course, it all started with Nikita and his behavior towards his material.

Adrian had honestly believed Michael to be as cold and ruthless as his superior. Paul and Madeline had certainly tried to turn Michael into a machine over the years and Adrian had thought they succeeded. Michael's seeming willingness to take on the Vacek mission, his behavior in Section and his chilling reaction to Simone's death strengthened that belief. Even when Nikita came along Adrian's opinion hadn't changed. She'd assumed, as did almost everyone else, (including Nikita's recruiter Madeline) that Nikita was a distraction for the level five operative, nothing more. He'd tire of her eventually and revert back to form.

When that didn't happen, Adrian had started to consider the possibility that perhaps there was more to the younger man than she thought and decided to keep a closer eye on him to see which was the real Michael - Section robot or brilliant actor.

Unlike Paul, Madeline and the rest of Section, Adrian was privy to the details of Nikita's six month absence from Section. It was the first tangible proof that there was something more to Michael than the fa�ade he had been presenting for a decade. Adrian had heard all the rumors around Section surrounding Michael and his material. She'd had no doubt that Michael cared about Nikita, but she did not believe that Michael had it in him to care enough about *anyone* to put them ahead of Section's orders. He hadn't even done so for Simone, his wife.

What Adrian still did not know at the time was whether this was a fluke or if Michael was really changing from the Section automaton - thinking and feeling for himself. Any doubts about his reemerging humanity were laid to rest during her 'failed coup' of Section One. Freeing Nikita during a suicide mission was one thing, the chances of someone with his experience being caught had been very slim.

Repeatedly offering Nikita not only his aid in getting her out of the 'mess' she was in but encouraging and supporting her escape as well when he knew he was being watched and tested by Paul and Madeline to see whether or not he would 'give up' Nikita, was something else. Michael had known if he 'helped' Nikita in any way, he'd be found out and canceled, but he tried anyway. This was a sacrifice Adrian had never believed Michael capable of.

Afterwards Adrian had worried about Michael. She'd seen how the level five operative had prepared for Nikita's loss by burying himself in his blood cover mission. Adrian had been afraid that whether or not Nikita survived her increased mission frequency, after the Vacek mission Michael would never be the same - he'd either revert back to a Section robot or he would turn into a basket case. Either of those outcomes would negate her budding plans for him .

Adrian had had to hand it to Paul - he'd successfully brought Michael back from the brink by using Nikita. It was the same technique she'd used on him all those years ago when she had forced Paul to abandon his son Stephen. It was good to know that Paul remembered his early lessons well. Adrian had entertained the notion of Michael moving into Oversight while Paul moved into her position if George had retired. That changed a few months later, though, after yet another mission against Red Cell.

Adrian had only told Madeline one of the repercussions of the Philo mission. What she'd omitted was that while showing operatives' loyalty to Paul waning, the mission had also showed operatives' loyalty to Michael strengthening - another plus in his column. It was after this mission that Adrian had started to lose confidence in Paul and Madeline as potential Center leaders.

Adrian abandoned any hope of Paul or Madeline replacing her after she'd learned of their brainwashing plans. She'd told Madeline that they had crossed the line with that little scheme and she had meant it. Fittingly, their scheme was also the catalyst for Adrian's final decision for her replacement.

When Adrian had found out that Paul and Madeline had succeeded in brainwashing Nikita she was determined to use it to her advantage. The question was, 'HOW?' It didn't take long for Adrian to answer her own question. By the time Nikita had returned to Section Adrian had figured out the how.

Davenport had been a very good source of information. By acting as Paul and Madeline's lackey he was privy to information most of Section wasn't. After informed of Michael's activities and successful search for Dr. Gelman as well as Operations' failed cancelation attempt on Michael Adrian knew Michael had one option left - herself.

Michael's use of Mick was a stroke of good fortune as he was able to send her Michael's coordinates, thereby eliminating the need for trackers (both human and electronic). By the time Michael had returned with supplies after recording her amnesiac double for Paul and Madeline's viewing, Adrian had switched places with the other woman and put herself in a prime seat to watch the events unfold.

Unbeknownst to Michael at the time, the three operatives that had come to Adrian's 'rescue' were Center ops. She had given strict instructions that the rescue be 'real.' If Michael failed this test he would be dead. Adrian had expected Michael to come out the winner but the relative ease with which he dispatched her well trained operatives surprised her. Granted, they were expendable, but still, they *were* three of the best. Michael had also discovered her 'deception' quicker than she had anticipated. Adrian had had her operatives outfitted with P-6's purposely, but she expected Michael to take longer to put the pieces together.

As for 'saving' George, Adrian had backup ready in case Michael failed. Had Michael not succeeded, the man holding the rocket launcher would have been dead long before he 'pulled the trigger.' Ironically, George's rescue had secured more than just Michael's future upward mobility in the organization - it had also guaranteed George's own downfall.

Adrian had never doubted Michael's intelligence and skills. It was his ruthlessness and single minded devotion to Section's leaders that had always bothered her and prevented Adrian from seeing more than Section One or perhaps Oversight in Michael's future. His actions on her behalf after George's rescue however, began to cement his future elsewhere. That Michael came out the winner in this battle with Section did not surprise Adrian as she had expected as much. Michael allowing Adrian to live out her life in peace did surprise her.

While Michael was out saving George, Adrian once again traded places with her expendable double. Adrian wanted to see what Michael would do with her if she was of no use to him. If Adrian could not corroborate his story, then he couldn't take her to George. Michael would still be able to blackmail Paul and Madeline because they couldn't confirm her mental state, but he didn't really need Adrian alive for that. In fact, it would have been easier for Michael to kill her so there would be no tracks to follow. When Michael did *not* cancel her double, he showed Adrian again that he was not the Section minion she thought he was.

Adrian returned Michael's kindness with one of her own - she sent Michael information to help deprogram Nikita. Of course, the move was not entirely unselfish because Nikita belonged to Center and Adrian needed her deprogrammed if she would be of continued use. While Michael was working on Nikita, Adrian was busy devising a plan to prove or disprove her new opinion of Michael. Her plan would also show whether or not Nikita was really back to her old self.

Adrian was counting on Madeline's deviousness to help her profile along and she wasn't disappointed. Part of Center's responsibility was to ensure that various organizations around the world such as the CIA, MI6 and Interpol did not step on each other's toes or otherwise interfere with each other or the Sections.

Section One's failure to bring down Red Cell resulted in other agencies losing patience and trying their own hand at it. Interpol in particular had, several years back, recruited a civilian to infiltrate terrorist organizations by acting as bait. By a stroke of good fortune, Red Cell took the bait and approached Mr. Helmut Volker. The civilian turned agent had been doing very well for Interpol, but things were going to soon come to a head. Through one of her sources, Adrian found that Red Cell had begun doing business with the younger Volker brother, Kristoff, and were much happier with him. It wouldn't be long before Red Cell either discovered Helmut's duplicity or discontinued their dealings completely in favor of his younger brother. Their arrangement with Helmut would soon come to an end either way and so would his life.

Knowing Madeline as well as she did, Adrian 'rearranged' some information and presented the Volker family in a package that Madeline couldn't refuse. Adrian wanted to see how both Michael and Nikita handled Mr. Volker, an 'innocent' target. Adrian was not surprised at any of Helmut's actions, she'd studied him well for this 'mission' and knew what buttons needed to be pushed and when. It was Adrian who had 'persuaded' Interpol to order Helmut not to interfere with the bombing of the Hague. She knew he wouldn't be able to and was interested in seeing how Nikita and Michael handled the problem.

Adrian was not disappointed. Nikita helped Helmut stop the bombing and Michael, with Nikita's 'encouragement,' let the man go rather than cancel him or enslave him to Section. Nikita had indeed been successfully deprogrammed and it looked like Michael's compassion and humanity were here to stay.

While Michael and Nikita were busy with the Volker family Adrian was gathering intel from another front - bureaucratic monthly reports.

Section One's official reports reflecting POS numbers and overall success rate for the time that Nikita had been under the influence of the Gelman process and Michael had been 'reeling' then going rogue were not unexpected. But Adrian discarded these reports as soon as she read them, and instead looked at the information and reports she had 'acquired' through unofficial Agency channels as well as various organizations that had had dealings with Section One during the time period in question.

What Adrian had found in those combined reports differed significantly from what Paul and Madeline had reported, but that didn't exactly surprise Adrian either.

Paul and Madeline had manipulated and skewed the data to show higher numbers for a reprogrammed Nikita and lower numbers for a 'reeling' (then rogue) Michael, confirming their assertion of the level five operative's unhealthy attachment to his former material. According to their intel, Michael's 'well being' was irrevocably and dangerously dependent on Nikita's.

George had been convinced of the validity of Paul's arguments and data, so much so that he had authorized Michael's cancellation. Of course, Adrian hadn't known the truth behind Michael's loss of stature in George's eyes at the time.

Adrian had been surprised that George had allowed Paul to go ahead with the cancellation orders. She, unlike her subordinates, had no doubt that Michael would 'escape' his sentence, Davenport confirming as much shortly after repeatedly shooting Michael's hologram. What Adrian didn't understand was George's apparently sudden about face concerning his confidence in Michael. George had been the one to suggest sending Paul to Center for a spell as a way of testing Michael's leadership abilities and evaluating Paul and Madeline's 'reactions.'

George had known that Bergomi was within reach and he also knew that the real reason Paul did not want to 'reach' him was because Bergomi was a 'friend.' Michael going against Paul (and Madeline) and getting Bergomi was a feather in George's cap and had put Michael to the top of the list of Paul's successors. Adrian hadn't been able to figure out at what point and why Michael had lost George's support. Until now, that is.

After his success with Bergomi, Michael knew he needed to find a way out of Section One for himself and Nikita, but fast. He figured that he should strike while the iron was hot, so to speak, while he still had George's favor. To that end, while he still had the Perch and temporary level 9 clearance codes Michael began searching through otherwise inaccessible files, looking for anomalies he could sink his teeth into.

Sifting through an endless sea of records, data and reports, Michael began to see a disturbing pattern. He'd deduced that the probable answer to the pattern was that Red Cell had a mole, either in Section or Oversight. Michael's plan was to find the mole and offer him/her up to George, credit included, in exchange for a transfer out of Section One - be it another Section or a position in Oversight. If he played his cards right, he'd be able to not only get himself and Nikita out, but eventually Birkoff, Walter and a few select others as well.

His 'escape' plan was never about freedom from the Agency because Michael knew there was no such thing as the 'real' world for him or the others anymore. The obvious complication of escape, of course, was being constantly wary, always striving to stay one step ahead of both former allies and enemies alike. Michael was able to admit to himself that, while he didn't necessarily belong in Section, he did belong in, and wanted to stay a part of, the realm of anti-terrorism. He wanted to make sure that the world his son grew up into was better than the one he had been conceived in. 'The job' may not have been glamorous, but it was necessary and noble. Michael was sure that, Operations' (and Madeline's) games notwithstanding, Nikita, Walter, Birkoff and many other operatives agreed, whether they were ready to admit it or not.

Michael's digging continued after Operations' return from Center. His forced separation from Nikita did not deter him, but instead served to motivate him further, confirming they had to get 'out.' In spite of, or more correctly because of, his personal problems Michael continued searching for the mole.

Michael's unrelenting investigation worried George, for obvious reasons. George didn't think Michael would discover his duplicity, he'd covered his tracks *very* well. The head of Oversight did not believe that he personally needed to actively seek out and cancel Michael, but, adhering to the old adage of 'better safe than sorry,' George approved Operations request to cancel the level five operative.

While all of this 'intrigue' was going on, Michael's success rate remained surprisingly steady. Pretty damn impressive considering his own side mission and Nikita's adjustment. Michael's numbers in Paul's reports *were* down, but when Adrian researched the partially successful as well failed missions Michael was involved in, most of them contained flaws in the strategy, profile or intel and whichever component was flawed was not one Michael had been involved in. By design, she was sure, Michael's mission frequency increased at that same time, further preventing him from reviewing missions as thoroughly as he normally did before going live.

Nikita's numbers were also misleading. While her overall efficiency numbers were up, it wasn't because of any real increased proficiency or focus on her part. It seemed that while the details of Nikita's 'personality transplant' were known to very few, most in Section realized that *something* was wrong with the level two operative. Loyalty to the 'old' Nikita prompted other operatives to compensate for and/or cover up most of her miscues. Lack of fear, needs and desires may have created the perfect robot, but a robot did not the perfect operative make.

Michael's side mission, while taking longer because of internal strife nevertheless eventually succeeded. Ironically, it was saving George's life that had damned Michael in the older man's eyes.

It took several days, but George finally figured out that it had been Michael that had prevented him from climbing into the helicopter that had been blown up almost immediately upon takeoff. Discovery made, George realized he'd definitely have to include Michael in his plans for key Section One personnel.

The meet George had been attending was actually a cover for a rendezvous with very high level Red Cell personnel. Fortunately for George, he was the first to leave the meeting, so his 'associates' were not seen by Michael. However, considering the younger man's seeming personal mission to uncover the Agency's mole, George realized that Michael was getting uncomfortably close. If he was able to track George to the meet, he might sooner or later be able to track down the identities of the other attendees. Knowing Michael's unfailing persistence once begun on a course of action, George was sure it would be sooner rather than later.

Michael's dramatic rescue therefore, convinced George that Michael's name had to be added to the neuro scrapes he'd already planned for Paul, Madeline, Birkoff and Walter. To keep the man off balance until he could be scarped, George added Nikita's name to the list and profiled a few other distractions involving Nikita as well.

George had been right about Michael's perseverance. It wasn't long before the level five operative had discovered George was the mole he'd been looking for. Once he'd made the discovery, Michael began the arduous task of collecting the proof he needed to bring the man down. By the time Nikita had been 'kicked out' of Section, by George of all people, Michael had gathered most of his evidence. After completing his 'report' on George's less than patriotic activities Michael thought about who he should bring his findings to. He still needed to get out of Section so Michael discounted Operations immediately, as the man was not in a position to trade anything worthwhile for Michael's intel.

Michael admitted to himself that he had no real choice at this point. Blackmailing George was not an option. The man was a traitor and besides that making him unreliable, Michael had no desire to deal with the enemy. He still believed in the cause, despite his recent 'misfortunes,' and he would not allow himself to deal with an enemy of that cause, regardless of the possible personal gains. This left Michael with George's 'boss.' He could only hope that whoever it was that ran Center would be honorable enough to 'appreciate' the one who'd brought the information to light.

Knowing who in Center to contact was a dilemma in and of itself. Only a couple of people knew the identity of the person responsible for running day to day Center operations. And, if Michael's old pre-Section contact was correct, there was someone behind that person as well. Problem was that if there *was* someone else, only the day to day head of Center and possibly George knew who it was.

Since he obviously couldn't go through George, Michael sent out feelers through his Agency contacts. Fortunately for Michael, one of the contacts that he had used for this task was in reality an informant of Adrian's that she had in fact 'sent' to keep an eye on Michael after she'd decided he would advance in the hierarchy. By the time Adrian had been made aware of the request and consented to hear him out, Michael had already been temporarily transferred, along with Nikita, to Section Eight.

When Michael's cell phone rang and the modulated voice on the other line gave the required codes and clearances, the man in black had almost audibly breathed a sigh of relief. He'd been alone at the time, Nikita just leaving for another round of target practice with the young recruits. Michael had gotten straight to the point and after an hour spent (painstakingly) confirming that the caller indeed had to have been a loyal Center bigwig, called the number he was given and advised the voice on the other end that a copy of the damning evidence against George would be e-mailed to the address supplied. Of course, Michael did not know that he was talking to *the* Center bigwig. Before he hung up, Michael asked a question that by then had been on his mind for a long time.

********

Michael had known for a while that Nikita was hiding something. He started noticing a change not long after she returned from her six month absence. Nikita's behavior upon her return from her downtime following Jurgen's death coupled with her actions while second in command to Petrosian set Michael's radar off. Of course going to his superiors with his suspicions was out of the question. He'd started protecting his former material long ago and would continue to do so.

Ever since the events in question, Michael kept a careful eye on Nikita to find out what was really going on with her. It didn't take long to figure out that she had a hidden agenda. One of the reasons (besides Adam and Elena) that Michael had kept his former material at arm's length for so long was that he had to find out what that hidden agenda was first. After his 'lapse' during the Armel mission, when Michael had told Nikita that he was conflicted, he wasn't only talking about *his* top secret mission, he was talking about the secrets *she* was keeping as well. He had hoped that when he told her that there were things about him that had to remain hidden, Nikita would understand the silent plea to 'trade' secrets. Of course, that didn't happen and their covert missions remained hidden from each other.

Michael had immediately discounted the possibility of Nikita being recruited by a terrorist organization. She may have had her 'problems' with him and Section, but she wouldn't join the other side either. Michael figured Nikita had been recruited from within the Agency. Oversight had received first consideration, but then rejected after Adrian's 'coup.' If Nikita had been a part of Oversight, she would have had to tell George about Adrian's return and Section's plans for the woman. George, of course, would not have let things play out the way they did given his past with the 'mother' of Section.

Knowing Nikita must have had *some* kind of protection at the time was the only thing that had kept him from 'forcing' Nikita to run after Adrian's capture. Of course, if that had not been the case, he had a contingency in place. After her public confrontation with Operations and Madeline in the middle of Section, though, Michael wasn't sure Nikita's 'protectors' could keep her from getting canceled, not after observing Operations' rage afterwards.

At that point, Michael knew there was no way to get Nikita completely off the hook, but he had confidence in her survival instincts and abilities as an operative to get through increased mission frequency until Operations was sufficiently placated. Therefore, Michael used the only leverage he had to convince Madeline to talk Operations out of outright cancelation. He promised Madeline imminent closure on the Vacek mission. He'd traded watching his son grow up for the life of the woman he loved.

After the completion of the mission and his return from an emotional abyss, Michael once again set his sights on finding out the truth of Nikita's status before deepening their relationship. Her actions during the Philo mission confirmed Michael's belief that Nikita, if she was in fact a double agent, was working for one of the Agency's branches. Nikita showed that not even for him was she willing to betray the goals Section was governed by.

Based on the limited intel he'd been able to uncover, Michael's best guess was Center. The problem, Michael realized, was that if he dug any deeper Nikita's cover and consequently her life would be in jeopardy. Unwilling to endanger Nikita any further, Michael dropped his investigation and let things play out, hoping Nikita would one day be able to tell him the truth of her probable double life.


End file.
